


All In

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick wants, but Ellie doesn't...or does she?





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. Sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

When Nick woke up that morning, he thought it was one of his dreams. Until the woman beside him shifted and let out a little sigh, and her naked body touched his own.

Nick froze as the memories came back to him.

They had been on such a high after finally arresting a man that had been on their most wanted wall for months, Ellie had been so happy and bouncy practically latching on to him. Nick himself felt the high of the catch, and when Ellie had kissed him with so much excitement, his mind went blank except for her. Nick had kissed her back, which then led to where he was now that morning.

He hoped she would wake up as happy as he felt.

But he found he was wrong seconds later as Ellie awkwardly got out of bed, covering herself with the extra sheet wrapped around them as she quickly gathered her clothes. 

Her words repeated in his head as she practically ran. 

_ This shouldn't have happened. _

Nick didn't care about being late to work as he leaned against the shower wall as the water sprayed over him. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the thoughts of their night together. 

Maybe..maybe this was a sign that his time on the team needed to come to an end. He had overstayed, fallen into a routine, fell hard for someone who didn't seem to return those feelings.

Nick punched the shower wall hard. 

Pain right away shot through his hand.

Looks like he needed to call Gibbs about how late he really was going to be. It's a good thing he had punched with his left. 

* * *

Ellie felt like she was going to puke from nerves waiting for Nick to come into work.

But when he didn't come in even an hour later she just felt completely unsettled. 

“Gibbs?” She finally asked three hours later before he could walk out of the bullpen. “Where's Nick?”

“He'll be in.” Was all Gibbs said before leaving.

Ellie frowned and looked at McGee. She was about to ask if he knew anything when Nick finally walked in avoiding their eyes.

Her eyes narrowed right away on the dark blue cast for his left hand.

“You okay Nick?” McGee asked spotting it too. 

“Peachy.” He grumbled still not looking up as he shifted through things at his desk. 

“The cast?”

“Just a little accident.”

Nick then looked up and Ellie quickly looked away. He sighed and looked back at his desk, Ellie lifting her head seconds after. 

“So uh..” McGee said glancing between the two. “What'd you two do last night to celebrate the victory?”

“Nothing!” Ellie quickly said.

Nick laughed a fake laugh. “Yeah nothing.”

“Really? You texted me something about getting ice cream before going to Nick's apartment for movi-”

“We didn't do anything!”

She got up and went by Nick's desk to head to Kasie's lab when at the same time Nick stepped around his desk to drop a file on Gibbs’ desk.

“Oh uh s-sorry-” Ellie said avoiding looking at him.

“No I-I should have been paying attention.” He mumbled, going to move around her as Ellie moved in the same direction to let him by.

“Sorry!” They said simultaneously before Ellie quickly darted away. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Nick cringed before giving McGee a shrug. 

* * *

By the end of the week Nick had enough. Things were awkward between them, and it didn't seem to be changing.

They constantly bumped into each other which meant stuttering apologies, accidentally knocked something of the others down, got in the others way, and anything in between. Not to mention they avoided looking at each other as much as they could. 

Gibbs hadn't said anything but they could tell it was getting on his nerves. McGee found it more amusing than anything. 

He decided he was putting an end to it as he knocked on her door, not even waiting for an invitation as he walked in.

“Sure come right in.” He heard her mumbled under her breath. 

“This ends now, Ellie.”

“What does?” 

“This awkward crap between us!” He growled, Ellie bit her lip. “Look I get it, you regret having sex, you don't feel anything like that for me-”

“What!” She gaped at him. “Nick, this has nothing to do with  _ not _ having feelings for you. I do have feelings for you that's the problem!” 

He stopped. Blinking at her not expecting the words. “Then..why say it shouldn't have happened?”

“Because..because starting something with you Nick is completely different from something like what I had with Boyd-” Nick flinched at the name. “With Boyd it was just going out on dates, but with you, it'd be..all in.” 

“What if I want for us to be ‘all in’?” He whispered. 

Ellie's heart started to pick up. “I- I can't do it Nick..I'll only get hurt again and I can't-”

Nick growled in frustration, using his good hand he grabbed the back of her neck crashing his lips to hers. Ellie whimpered against him as she gripped him tightly. When they pulled away Ellie had a dazed look on her face. 

“So what, are you going to be alone for the rest of your life ‘cause you're scared of getting hurt again? Ellie I can't promise it won't happen but I can promise I won't hurt you on purpose.” 

She blinked back her watery eyes. “It's terrifying Nick.” She whispered. 

He rested his forehead against hers. “I know.” He whispered back. “Just..take a chance Ellie.”

She swallowed roughly. “Okay..”

Nick slowly started grinning. “Really?”

“Yes.” She said softly. “..as long as you finally tell me how you hurt yourself.”

Nick cringed inside but nodded. “Deal.”

He moved his hand from her neck to her cheek, giving her a soft kiss that had the rest of her worry slowly melting away bit by bit. 

“So we're all in.” Nick said in a whisper.

Ellie suddenly felt giddy inside as she answered. Maybe it'd be okay..

“All in.”


End file.
